For Your Entertainment
by SinCalledSloth
Summary: Songfic to Adam Lambert's "For Your Entertainment"


KyoTama: For Your Entertainment

_So hot out the box  
Can we pick up the pace  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, are you with it, baby, don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby _

I had been pursuing (aka seducing) Tamaki Suoh for about a month. Of course by now everyone knew about my lust for Ouran's handsome prince, because that was exactly how I planned it. By now I had made sure everyone saw tiny glimpses of the soft touches I gave Tamaki as I passed him in the hall, the tiny blush that appeared on his face when I whispered about "business matters" in his ear while he was entertaining guests, and I also made positive that all the girls saw the looks I gave Tamaki in class; which of course meant they saw him as he squirmed in his seat, trying to pretend he didn't see said looks. Trying to pretend he didn't absolutely _love it_. But now I had officially decided enough was enough. I was tired of all this foreplay. It was obvious to everyone but Tamaki that not only had the "prince of darkness" fallen for him, but he had fallen in return. It was already out of the box and he didn't even know it. Although I loved Tamaki, I had to admit that often his obliviousness could be quite annoying. But now all my plans were playing out perfectly, and it was time to move. Tonight, I was going to make Tamaki Suoh mine.

_Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say_  
_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_  
_I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_  
_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

Tamaki did exactly as my little "love note" I placed in his locker instructed him to. He opened the doors of the host club exactly at eleven o clock, doing exactly what I instructed him to. It was hard not to chuckle at the thought that he was already being obedient when I hadn't even given him any motivation to. But he would have motivation soon enough.

"Tamaki" the little jump he gave at the sound of my voice was adorable, and if I wasn't so practiced with hiding my emotions, I would have smiled.

I stepped into the moonlight streaming through the open windows, the light reflecting off my glasses. Tamaki looked incredibly flustered, fidgeting in front of the doors, attempting not to bite his lip. I once again almost smiled at his little habit that only I knew about. But now I could not afford to waste any time. I moved forward, not stopping even when Tamaki stepped back nervously. When Tamaki was successfully pinned against the wall, he finally pulled up enough courage to speak. But not without a stutter.

"Kyouya, wh-what are you d-doing?!"

I looked into his eyes as I pinned his wrists above his head, and I heard him give a nervous gulp.

I spoke bluntly, my eyes never leaving his gorgeous ones. "Tamaki. I am going to give it to you till you scream my name. And there is absolutely nothing you can do about it."

Tamaki's eyes showed pure panic, but they quickly closed as I placed a possessive kiss on his lips.

_  
No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over _

In the end it had been all too easy. I mean, with roses, love notes, slightly suggestive whispers, gentle touches, and everything else, how could Tamaki _not_ have fallen for me? I truly did love him with all my heart, after all. He was so beautiful to me, and being me, it wasn't hard at all to show him that.

"K-Kyouya…please…"

And as Tamaki moaned my name, I couldn't help but allow myself a tiny smirk, because I was pretty damn sure he felt the same way about me as well.

_Oh!_  
_Do you know what you got into_  
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_  
_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_  
_I'm here For Your Entertainment_

Of course, Tamaki had no idea what he was getting himself into. Not that he had any choice in the matter. When I decided to make him mine, there was nothing that could stop me. All he could do was stumble over his own confusing feelings. My job was to show him that those feelings were there, and just how strong they were. Of ocurse it would all be worth it for him in the end. Because I did love him, and in the end, I am always only here for him. I am here to personally _entertain_ Tamaki.

And I am capable of being _incredibly entertaining_.

_Oh!_  
_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_  
_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_  
_I'm here For Your Entertainment_

Before I could do that however, I had to prove to Tamaki that I could take good care of him. Well, really if I had wanted to I could have had him whenever I wanted, but I felt I owed it to him to show him that there was really raw love behind my desire. I loved him enough to wait.

Which was why I first took him on the most amazing date of his life, and although I could tell he felt confused and awkward, I did my best to show him a fantastic time. It was what he deserved. So I took him down to the beach one night, and of course I didn't forget to mention how perfect he looked under the moon. How if he was there with me, I would have no problem spending eternity on that beach with him. A bit cheesy I admit, but it swept him off his feet. I could tell.

But now it was time. He would be mine.

_'Sall right_  
_You'll be fine_  
_Baby I'm in control_  
_Take the pain_  
_Take the pleasure_  
_I'm the master of both_  
_Close your eyes, not your mind_  
_Let me into your soul_  
_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown_

Tamaki gasped as I began to move in and out, and I paused for a moment. I knew I would have to, but hurting him still didn't please me. I leaned closer and whispered in his ear "Tamaki?"

Tamaki clawed at my back, closing his eyes "Kyouya, it hurts…"

Since he couldn't see me, I let my face show my hurt expression. "Do you want me to stop?"

Tamaki answered me with a kiss. The feeling his kiss gave me almost made me dizzy. He was so perfect. So amazing.

I stopped worrying after Tamaki's whimpers turned into loud moans. Pain into pleasure. I was in perfect control of Tamaki's body. And now he had told me all he had needed to with that kiss. I was also in control of his soul.

_No escaping when I start_  
_Once I'm in I own your heart_  
_There's no way to ring the alarm_  
_So hold on until it's over_  
_Oh._  
_Do you know what you got into_  
_Can you handle what I'm about to do_  
_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_  
_I'm here For Your Entertainment_

Then the moment came; along with Tamaki. I collapsed on top of him, laying my head on his chest. With my eyes closed I took a moment just to breathe him in. His heart beat beneath his chest, fluttering wildly. It was music to my ears.

_Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_  
_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_  
_I'm here For Your Entertainment_

I had proved to him how sweet I could be, at least when I was just around him and distracted by nobody. No annoying girls to flaunt fake smiles at, no one to take away my Tamaki's attention. Just my prince, the candlelight, and me. And now, I had shown him just how entertaining I could be. No one could say Kyouya Ootori couldn't turn up the heat. I genuinely smiled as I looked down at Tamaki panting below me, thoroughly exhausted. I wouldn't brag to anyone out loud, but at that moment I thought I was pretty damn good. But as Tamaki slowly opened his eyes and looked into mine that feeling was blown away. It was replaced by pure joy. Because he was looking at me with love. Tamaki Suoh, the man I had given my whole heart, my everything to, was looking at me with eyes full of admiration and the same love I had held for him for along, long time.

And when he smiled, I let all my guard down and smiled right back at him. Not because I felt that I could allow myself to; but because I just couldn't control my smile at all.

_  
Oh  
Do you like what you see?  
Oh  
Let me entertain ya 'til you scream  
Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here For Your Entertainment _

No, Tamaki had no idea what he had gotten himself into when all this started. But as I sat next to him at lunch, holding his hand under the table, I don't think I had the slightest clue what I was getting myself into either. I had no idea just how happy I was going to be, and how perfect Tamaki would make my everything.

With a glint in my eye I snuck my hand up Tamaki's thigh, trailing it across his hips. Tamaki's voice only faltered for a moment as he continued talking to the rest of the host club.

I had to hand it to him; Tamaki could be pretty good at concealing his emotions as well.

_Oh!_  
_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_  
_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

After everyone had left for the day, I sat on the couch, pretending to calculate the host club's expenses. I had of course already finished with it early that morning, but Tamaki didn't know that.

After Tamaki could find nothing more to distract himself with, he walked over to me, sitting on the couch.

"Kyouya…"

I pretended to be busy and did not look up from my account book. "Yes, Tamaki?"

"I'm bored."

I couldn't hold back my smirk. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Would you like some…_entertainment_?"

Before he could answer I pulled him closer to me, wrapping my arms around his waist, wasting no time trailing my fingers up his shirt.

_  
I'm here For Your Entertainment_


End file.
